


My Strange life

by MusicalMeloetta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, OC - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMeloetta/pseuds/MusicalMeloetta
Summary: Prequel to My life #2!!! Jenna Hill who still had her memory was thrown into the setting of danganronpa without knowing what to do, Can she survive it at all





	My Strange life

It was in a apocalyptic world at the time and the place was Hawks Peak Academy. A teenage girl woke up her head felt like it was slammed on to the desk in front of her as she groaned trying to lift her body up.She remembered every thing like it was yesterday….She remembered the class graduating before getting slammed by a puff of smoke filling their air knocking them unconscious and she woke up again seeing them wiping memories of the teen’s but she could never forget the good times she spent at Hawks Peak Academy.Once they got to her she got a quick glance at Kudou before they attempted wiping her memory.She acted like her memory was wiped and as she watched them move to the next student. she showed kudou sympathy for he knew she couldn’t forget but he could and as they got to him he shed a tear and said “I love you Jenna Hill and I always will.” He was able to choke that out before his memories went blank..

“Ugh.” i muttered out unable to stand.I saw a blue and white bear walk in. He smiled at me and laughed.”why are you still here Jenna Hill?” he asked with a grin plastered on his face.”I can’t move...bear…” I replied with a groan.”here then let me help you! UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUP~” he laughed once again and took my hand and dragged me out to the gym and threw me in.”The door slammed with a “Thud!”Familiar faces turned around to see me being thrown in by a blue and white blur. “Are you okay!” Someone yelled and ran to my assistance. As i looked over it turned out to be my boyfriend Kudou Reichi.”yes i’m fine….I just can’t get up….” I replied with a weak smile.”then here take my hand.” He replied with a soft look in his eyes.”thank you.” I replied taking his hand as he helped me up.”By the way i'm Kudou Reichi nice to meet you.” My heart shattered as i realized he didn’t remember me. “I’m Jenna Hill….nice to meet you Kudou.”I choked on my words trying not cry at the thought of him not remembering me.I hear that dreaded laughter again.

“UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUP~” They all heard and turned to be met by a blue and white bear.”what the heck is that?” Phoenix Torro said with a confused look on his face.”That’s the bear that threw me in here.” Jenna replies with a groan. “Are you sure Jenna? He looks like a stuffed animal.” kudou said with a more confused look on his face. “I bet she just an ugly liar like her ugly face.” Alpha Valerie said laughing to herself. “Then let me go and poke it.” Phoenix Torro replied laughing as he picked up a stick and proceeded to walk over and poke it.As he did they heared a ticking sound and Pheonix Torro chucked the bear in the air and watched as it exploaded.”Huh?” Everyone said.Everyone besides Pheonix and Jenna were terrified out of their minds.While Jenna and Pheonix shrugged it off and pulled out their weapons.Jenna pulled out and axe and Pheonix pulled out a knife. They weren’t afraid of this So called “Stuffed bear” that didn’t stop them from almost killing that bear. “Hold on! Hold on!” the bear yelled out again.” Everyone turned and looked at the bear Again only Jenna and Pheonix are not afraid.”Welcome to Hawks Peak Academy Everyone! I’m Reimondo your High school Principal!” “you?Our principal? Ha! That’s so funny!” Ashley Madison said. “Well to get thing started off….You all will never leave!” Reimondo said while laughing at their misfortune. “WHAT?!!!” All but Pheonix and Jenna said as they just said “whatever..” “Well all of you are ultimates with a role called killing your other peers to get out of here!” Reimondo said with even more laughter in his tone. “Huh? The students said glaring at one another.”the only way to escape is to kill one another UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUU~!” Reimondo kept laughing more and more.”Well easy said than done.” Pheonix said with an even more of a blank expression on his face. “Whatever...this is just like back home.” Jenna said “Really?” Kudou Responded dumbfounded from what he just heard. 

“Yep….Life’s hard being a t.v star and a computer genius in a family of people who want you to be famous and a big star and be someone you’re not…..”Jenna replied looking a tad mad from what she was told she can and can’t be. “That must be difficult jenna….i’m so sorry….” Kudou replied with more sympathy in his eyes “Whatever…” Jenna replied before being interrupted by Monokuma again…”Well you guys have a student handbook which gives you information about yourself and if one of your peers die then you and your peers need to investigate the murder. But If you do decide to kill you can kill up to 2 people.Now you may depeart to your rooms! UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUP~!” Reimondo yelled out before leaving the room. “Finally i can get out of here..” Jenna replied heading to her room.”Wait for me jenna!” Kudou replied chasing after her.”Hmm...I’m going to go to the kitchen….” Pheonix said as echo watched him leave she followed after him. 

“Leave me alone Kudou!” I screamed at him because he wouldn’t leave me be. “But…..Jenna….” Kudou replied trying to help.”I don’t need help and I don’t need comfort Kudou….I’m going to the kitchen just don’t follow me alright?” I said with a bit of discomfort in my voice. “Alright Jenna….I’ll see you later I guess.”Kudou responded admitting defeat. As I leave I noticed he seemed a bit upset about something but i didn’t know what….I shouldn’t have cared at the moment since he was the one who forgot who I was….I entered the kitchen to be met by Two girls.”hello!” Valerie said with excitement in her voice.”.....”Echo stared at me with a Deadly glare.I watched her leave while giving me a death glare.”Creepy….” I said and turned and saw Valerie looking at me. “Hey aren’t you Jenna Hill from that tv show? Valerie asked in excitement. “Yes…” I said weirded out.”Oh my gosh! I love you in the show!” Valerie said with even more excitement.”well thanks….” I said acting like i didn’t already know her name.”I’m Valerie Edge but you can call me val and your Jenna Hill.” Valerie Said calming down a bit.”Who were you talking to?”I asked still trying to act like I was an idiot. “Oh her name is echo.She’s the Ultimate silence.” Valerie said becoming calm again. As we began to notice the lights flicker we got scared and ran into the lunchroom to be met Thanou Nuwa.”oh hello… I’m Thanou Nuwa” Thanou muttered out as he continued to draw.But when he finished he looked at me and Val who looked like we had seen a ghost.”what’s wrong with you two and who are you?” he asked in curiousity. “Well First i’m Valerie Edge the Ultimate Magician and this is Jenna Hill Ultimate T.v Star and the lights just started flickering in the kitchen and well we got scared and ran in here…..” Valerie was able to say through her loud panting.I noded in agreement and saw the tough guy himself Pheonix Torro walk in.”what are you guys doing here?” Pheonix asked. “Well we were scared since the lights flickered in the kitchen after Echo left.” Valerie said since she finally calmed down.”seems like her...she stared at me most of the time when we started here….” Pheonix replied.I watch as the lights go out again and look and see everyone is okay when they turn back on.”This is strange don’t you agree guys?” Thanou said after the lights flickered back on. We wait as a seconds turn into minutes we hear a sound 

“di do di di A body has been found a class trail will start after the investigation.” The intercom screeched out those words and our faces went white….”S-s-someone has been killed…..?” Valerie asked.”I guess so…..” I said looking at them Soon I found Johnny Spears who guided me over to where the murder had happened.There she was cold blooded murdered….Echo Counting was killed….stabbed from what we’ve seen. Blood smeared all around her body like a blood puddle.”what happened?” I asked staring in disbelief.”Jenna where were you….because you weren’t in the kitchen when I went in there.” Kudou said. 

“I was in in the cafe….with Pheonix,Thanou and Val.And Me and Val left because of the lights flickering…” I said trying to clear my name. “Alright I believe you….I saw the lights flicker off.And if i was in the kitchen i’d be scared too….” Kudou replied giving me a soft look like he remembered our relationship but that wasn’t possible….I finally mustered up the courage to say…”I’m sorry Kudou…” “It’s fine Jenna….I understand what happened….” Kudou replied in return he hugged me and I swear I saw him wink….was my real Kudou back….but that couldn’t be Kudou had his memories erased….So I just shrugged it off and hugged back.”The Class trial will begin now please report to it now!” The Intercom blared more and hurt our ears but we left. we got on an elevator to the class trial room where eyes were all on me. “we know a suspect already….” they said while staring at me. “well first off our first suspect is like Jenna Hill….She left the place she was gonna be like in the kitchen but she wasn’t in there when Kudou came to check.”But i have an alibi!” I screamed towards them. “what would that be?” Kagura spade asked and suddenly I notice he seemed a bit more scared….like Kagura committed the murder but I left my mouth shut for I could’ve been wrong.”I was with Val in the kitchen and well we went to cafe while she was scared for someone coming in and murdering us when the lights flickered out.And me and val saw echo before that but she gave me a death glare for some odd reason…..” I said mustering up more courage to speak.”Is that true val?” Kagura spade asked.

Val nodded as she was trying to prove I was innocent.”They were with me and Pheonix at the time after they left the kitchen.” Thanou said being more generous than ever.”Then wait….If the lights were being flickered on and off wouldn’t that mean she was trying to escape the killer?” Pheonix asked. “Wait Pheonix where did you figure that one from?” Thanou asked out of our curiousity. “well let’s think back to when the lights kept flickering on and off.Wouldn’t it make sense if you were trying to throw the murder off your case.”Pheonix replied.It made so much sense now….Only one of us doesnt have an allibi….Hmm...We have to figure that one out.”well one by one lets figure out who doesnt have an allibi.” I said with a confident look on my face.”Well Jenna….You pheonix,Thanou and Val….You guys were all in the same room at the time so you guys are innocent.” Kudou said. “I was being chased by Johnny who was trying to kill me with a mallet.” Alpha said looking over at johnny terrified.”yep…. Me and Alpha were together at the time.” Johnny said.”well then Kagura where were you?’ I asked. “I was in my room with my bugs.” Kugura said acting even more suspicious.”you were now? Really? any witnesses kagura…?”I asked. “w-w-well you see…” Kagura said terrified. “I saw him.” Ace said trying to back up his story.”you did now? hm?” I said questioning them both now.”yep...he was taking care of his bugs but I did seem him leave.” Ace said.”Really now? Do you happen to know where…?” I asked.”no i don’t…”Ace said getting a bit more petrified.”alright kagura you are very suspicious….” I said...I knew before we lost our memories Kagura and echo hated each other.But Kagura probably never would murder echo….would he?

”Well I think he like killed echo.he’s the only without an alibi.” Alpha pointed out.”b-b-but….WHY WOULD I KILL HER IN THE FIRST PLACE??!?!??!?!??!!?!?!?!? Kagura screamed out.”only people who actually did the crime would scream out” I said calmly.”WELL YOU HAVE NO PROOF I DID IT!” Kagura screamed some more.”UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUP~ Now you guys can vote on the guilty party….”Reimondo said laughing some more.I clicked kagura and as i expected so did everyone else.the slot machine pulled and stopped on kagura and went “ding ding ding.” We got it correct as soon as I saw we did I silently cheered.”Let me explain how kagura killed Echo guys,Echo got a note under her door saying come meet me down in the secret room.Echo knew it was a trapped and proceeded to cut the lights out,After the second time Kagura had found echo trying to hide and stabbed her to death.” Reimondo explained as I had predicted….my face turned white hearing the way she was murdered.”It’s punishment time!”Reimondo said as we watch Kagura get pulled away.The scene unfolded to be Kagura surrounded by bugs but then we saw a giant bug come and crushed him. My face turned into more of a cringe.As I walked away i saw people eyeing me down...I got to talk to someone on my way back though,His name is Dusty Ventas,I smiled at him reconnecting our friendship we had before.”that was some fine investigationing” Dusty said smiling at me.”Thanks….I didnt really get a look at the crime scene.” I replied.”well that was good just for the first investigation...I can’t wait to see you solve some more crimes.” Dusty said as we got to my door.”well thanks dusty….I need to get some rest….I’ll see you later….night!” I replied.”Night!” Dusty replied as I closed my door getting ready for bed.


End file.
